


The Brat and the Hero

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Impact Play, M/M, Name-Calling, Podfic Available, Semi-Public Sex, bratty sub!Yuri, service top!Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Yuri is a sub, and not a sweet, yes-sir sub, either. He's after someone who can take him in hand and give him what he needs. He even has someone in mind.(AU where they all know each other from a kink club)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the negotiation is pretty quick and not comprehensive, but everybody is super into everything they do, because i'm a sap. yuri has some mildly jerky opinions not shared by the author.

Yuri's always known what he wants, not like some people he could name. For fuck's sake, Viktor hadn't even realized he was a sub until he met Yuuri, who had thought _he_ was a sub.

No, Yuri is a sub, and not a sweet, yes-sir sub, either -- he wears the label "brat" proudly, and sometimes literally. He'll never forget the time that one Canadian dom dressed him up with a ring gag and a butt plug, tied his arms in reverse prayer position, and wrote BRAT on his forehead, and paraded him around the dungeon. He hates that asshole, but that scene still gets him hard.

What Yuri is after is someone who can take him in hand and give him what he needs. He even has someone in mind. There's this new guy in town he's watched play a few times: handsome, short in that "size really doesn't matter" confident kind of way, with a talent for impact play that makes Yuri want to drool.

"I'm going to ask him tonight," he announces to Yuuri, who's manning the dry bar, and slurps more Sprite through his straw.

"That's nice," Yuuri says. "Who and what are you asking, again?"

His glasses glint in the low light, and Yuri scowls at him. "I'm going to ask the hot new dom to top me."

"Oh, Otabek?" Of course Yuuri knows his name. "Good luck."

"What do you mean, good luck?" Yuri demands. "Don't you think he'll want to?"

"I'm sure he will," Yuuri soothes him, wiping down the counter. "You're very attractive."

"I know." Yuri preens a little. Then he freezes. "You do think he'll come tonight, don't you?"

"He's very consistent," Yuuri says, and looks at the clock. "In fact --" The buzzer rings, and Yuuri goes to check the security footage and let in whoever's at the door. "I believe that's him now," he calls over his shoulder.

Yuri bounces in his seet, then, horrified at himself, stops and sips his soda. He doesn't want to seem like a massive dork; that's not sexy.

The hot top -- Otabek, apparently -- comes in, signs in at the desk, and takes a seat at the bar, one stool away from Yuri's. He gives him a little nod of greeting.

"Hi," Yuri says, too loud, and blushes.

"What can I get you, Otabek?" Yuuri asks, once he's back behind the bar.

"Just ice water, please," Otabek says. His voice is low and level, and it goes right to Yuri's balls, making them tighten like a good squeeze.

"Coming right up!" Yuuri scoops the ice, pours the water, then, sliding the cup to Otabek, says, "Have you met Yuri? I think you two have a lot in common." He's _evil_. Yuri is kind of impressed.

"I've seen you around," Otabek says. He offers Yuri his hand. "I'm Otabek."

"Yuri. I've seen you around, too," Yuri says, and steels himself. "Would you like to play? ...With me? ...Sometime?" Oh God, someone stop him.

Otabek just looks at him steadily for a moment, while Yuri practically swallows his tongue. "Yes," he says, "I'd like that."

"Awesome!" Yuri says.

"What do you like?" Otabek asks him.

"Lots of stuff. I like pain, and being told what to do, and getting punished for not doing it, and sucking cock, and --" He trails off, realizing belatedly that this might be kind of overwhelming. "Uh. What do you like?"

"I like all of those ideas," Otabek says. "Why don't we take this somewhere quieter?"

"I'm loud," Yuri warns him, getting off his stool.

"Good," Otabek says, leading the way to the nearest playroom. He's got a sizeable black bag, and Yuri wants to know what's in it really badly. "How's this?" He gestures to the padded leather St. Andrew's cross.

"Cool," Yuri says. "It's my favorite."

Otabek gives him a tiny smile. "Good," he says again.

Quickly, Yuri strips out of his clothes and presses his front against the smooth, faintly bleach-scented leather of the cross. "I'm ready," he says.

"Which would you like me to use?" Otabek asks. He steps to the side, into Yuri's field of vision, holding a black leather flogger and a glossy wooden paddle.

"Both," Yuri says. "Surprise me."

There's that hint of a smile again. "All right."

Yuri takes a deep breath, and the falls of the flogger trace lightly across his shoulders, down his back, over the swell of his ass. It almost tickles, waking up his skin to the sensation. They lift away, and then _whack!_ Otabek smacks his ass with the paddle. "Aah!" Yuri cries out in surprise.

"Too much?" Otabek asks solicitously.

"Too much!" Yuri repeats. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Ah." The flogger lands on his back, the feeling hitting deeper in his muscles than the paddle -- then the paddle -- the paddle again -- both implements, over and over, in a pattern only Otabek knows. Every strike is precise and powerful, the pain soothing something inside Yuri, until he's shuddering and howling with it, clinging to the cross for dear life.

"Fuck," he gasps out when Otabek stops.

"How are you feeling?" Otabek asks, stroking Yuri's back lightly. It stings and feels amazing. When he catches his breath, he turns around and drops to his knees, nuzzling the bulge of Otabek's cock through his tight, dark jeans. "Do you want to suck me off?"

Yuri huffs out a breath. He thought it was obvious. "I want you to make me," he says.

"Okay." Otabek steps backwards long enough to get his jeans & underwear down and a condom rolled on, then forward again, his hard, latex-covered cock nudging Yuri's cheek. "Do it. Suck me off."

This is good, but not quite right. "Pull my hair," Yuri demands, then, when Otabek winds his fingers into it and tugs gently, "No, harder!"

"You're a brat," Otabek says, and _yanks_.

"I know," Yuri says proudly, and wraps his mouth around Otabek's cock, taking it all the way to the root.

"Oh --" Otabek's voice is soft, even with his hands pulling Yuri's hair taut.

Yuri wants him to push, though. He grabs Otabek's ass in both hands -- it's a really nice one, so he takes a moment to just revel in the firm plushness -- and drags him forward, then looks up pointedly.

"You want me to fuck your mouth?" Otabek asks.

"Mm-hmm," Yuri agrees, and continues trying to choke himself on cock, which has to be right up there in his top favorite activities.

"Beautiful brat." Otabek rolls his hips forward, first gently -- too gently -- and then with more force in it, still holding Yuri's hair tightly. 

Fuck, it's _awesome_. Yuri moans around his mouthful, letting Otabek use him, and reaches down with one hand to fist his own cock.

"I -- don't think I said you could do that, brat," Otabek says, and Yuri stops immediately. "Here, use this instead." He slides one booted foot forward. When Yuri makes a surprised, questioning noise, he says, "Rub off on it."

Oh, that's filthy. Yuri's into it. He scoots forward a little -- still sucking hard, he's not some kind of _amateur_ \-- and rubs his cock against the shiny leather. It's hard and smooth, and yeah, he can get off like this, if Otabek wants it.

"That's good," Otabek says, fingers clenching in Yuri's hair. He's getting close, Yuri can tell, his heavy balls drawing up tight. "So good for me --" His hips jerk forward, and he spills into the condom with a hoarse cry.

Yuri swallows around it and keeps sucking until Otabek pulls out of his mouth, letting his softening cock brush Yuri's swollen lips. He's about to say something coy when Otabek tugs his head back by the ponytail.

"You're not finished," he says, and oh, fuck, his tone _really_ does it for Yuri. A whine escapes his clenched teeth as he rides Otabek's boot harder and harder, while Otabek holds him in place, pinning him with his eyes. Fuck, oh, he feels raw, almost flayed, like Otabek can see all of his insides, and it's so good.

"You --" Yuri starts to say, but he can't finish; he's coming too hard, flashes of white behind his eyes, still clutching at Otabek's fine, fine ass.

"That's good," Otabek says, and Yuri realizes that he's gone from yanking his hair to petting it. It's not bad. "You were very good."

"Do you want me to clean it off?" Yuri asks, sliding backwards off Otabek's come-sloppy boot.

Otabek thinks about it. "Not unless you'd particularly like to," he says after a moment. "I can get them seen to later. What aftercare do you like, Yuri?"

"I don't need aftercare," Yuri says, fast.

"That's not what I asked," Otabek says, getting some bleach solution and paper towels. "I like to wrap up a scene by cuddling and talking."

Yuri screws up his face, getting to his feet. "I hate talking."

Otabek cleans off the cross with quick, controlled movements. "We don't have to say much. I just want to know what worked and what didn't, and --" He pauses, glancing up at Yuri. "-- and whether you might like to do it again."

Is he nervous? That's so sweet it's almost gross. "Everything, nothing, and yes, as soon and as often as possible," Yuri says.

Otabek smiles at him. "Good," he says, "but that doesn't get you out of cuddling."

Well, Yuri thinks he can handle that. "Fine," he says, secretly a little excited, and goes to secure the best cuddling couch in the place.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Hero and The Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084166) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
